黑根堡指揮中心
}} The Fort Hagen Command Center is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout The Fort Hagen Command Center is a large, underground complex beneath Fort Hagen. The entrance area is a small room accessed through the building of the basement of the fort, or alternatively accessed from an elevator on the roof after unlocking a security gate. From the entrance room, a tunnel will lead down further into the facility. Moving through the hall will open into a long corridor full of locked security gates and a couple of roaming synths. A branch to the south will lead into another hallway guarded by a laser turret. There is an adjoining barracks room with showers and a locked storage unit here. A terminal may be used to open the gate and shut down nearby turrets. At the end of the hall is a large restroom and shower area. A branch leading south before reaching the restroom is guarded by another laser turret and two synths. Following the hall, there is a small office area to the left of the next branch, and a generator room with a fusion core on the right. Further down the hall is another laser turret. At the end after the turret is a small infirmary and cafeteria on the opposite side of the hallway. The energy weapons bobblehead will be sitting on a small table within the kitchen area and an explosives box will be in the back storage room. Past the cafeteria, a small hallway to the southwest will lead to a skeleton next to a Nuka-Cola Quantum and red toolbox. The red toolbox contains the password to the armory. Following the other branch leads through a long maintenance tunnel with a first aid kit. The armory will be directly opposite the exit of the corridor and will be guarded by a laser turret. A bedroom nearby has a U.S. Covert Operations Manual on the nightstand next to a radio. Further down the hall is a reception area with two laser turrets. A small bedroom and laundry room are to the south, moving north leads into an office area turned into a bedroom, with a first-aid kid and ammo box. The hall to the north leads to the final area, the main command center itself. Conrad Kellogg will be waiting here with two synths for the Sole Survivor. There are four medkits and a large trunk in this area. There is also a terminal which may only be accessed with a password recovered from Kellogg. This terminal will unlock the security gates and the elevator to the roof of Fort Hagen. 值得注意的物品 * 能量武器小子，在西南邊餐廳區域，過了自助用餐區。 * 核融合核心，在西邊的動力室。 * 量子味核口可樂在自助用餐區對面的紅色通道裡。 * 黑根堡軍械室密碼 - 同上的紅色通道哩，工具箱內。用來解開軍械室終端。 * 軍械室裡面有胖子發射器跟微型核彈。 * 美國機密行動手冊第六期在軍械室旁邊的寢室內，床頭櫃上。 * 羅伯科玩家, 附贈全像影帶遊戲嗶嗶探險，在克羅格終端旁。 * Cybernetic limb actuator, cybernetic brain augmenter和cybernetic疼痛抑制器, 都在克羅格身上。 * 克羅格終端密碼 - 在克羅格身上，可以用來進入他的終端打開大門。 * Six bobby pin boxes, the highest quantity in a single location within the base game. 相關任務 * 重逢 Notes * The command center is only accessible once the associated quest (Reunions) has started. * The water fountains in the fort do not give off radiation when drinking from them. Appearances The Fort Hagen Command Center appears only in Fallout 4. 圖集 FortHagenCommandCenter-Fallout4.jpg|Command center FortHagenCommandCenter-Map-Fallout4.jpg|World map FortHagenCommandCenter-Reception-Fallout4.jpg|Reception FortHagen-Canteen-Fallout4.jpg|Canteen FortHagen-Barracks-Fallout4.jpg|Barracks FortHagen-Infirmary-Fallout4.jpg|Infirmary FortHagen-LockerRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Locker room FortHagenCommandCenter-Institute-Fallout4.jpg|Institute furniture FortHagenCommandCenterHallway.jpg|Damaged mezzanine in the command center FO4 sneak Fort Hagen.jpg|U.S. Covert Operations Manual FO4 Robco skill Fort Hagen.jpg|Pipfall tape with RobCo Fun magazine FO4 Fort Hagen armory pasword.png|Fort Hagen armory password Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:United States Armed Forces locations en:Fort Hagen Command Center